


Alright

by Halevetica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Tony is bad a words, ex-stony, mentions of stony, mentions of stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Stephen has taken to looking after Tony. Making sure he's eating and resting. But he's pretending the team is putting him up to it, until Tony finds out it was him all along.





	Alright

Stephen rose his head from the book he was reading at the sound of loud banging and swearing. He'd not been staying with the avengers long and he didn't stay all the time but this week he was working with Wanda, teaching her how to better control her abilities. It was currently eight in the morning and the team was gathered around the kitchen. Stephen glanced towards the door that led to Tony's shop.

"Is he alright?" Stephen asked no one in particular.

"That depends on how you define alright," Rhodey responded from over his cup of coffee. He was currently seating at the dining room table, pouring over military files. "Is he injured? More than likely. Is he emotionally stable? Less likely. Is he going to hurt himself again? Most definitely."

"Should someone check on him?" Stephen frowned as he heard another string of swear words.

"He doesn't really like to be bothered in the shop, unless it's for good reason or your name is Peter," Bruce answered this time.

"He's a bit of a hot head," Clint added with a smirk.

"I once interrupted Tony and his little robot friend covered me in white air. It was quite startling and very sticky," Thor laughed.

"You mean the fire extinguisher?" Rhodey chuckled.

"You've been awfully quiet, Captain Rogers," Stephen pointed out, his gaze sliding from the blonde to the door where a loud buzzing could now be heard.

"They all pretty much covered it," Steve gave a half shrug, not bothering to look up from the crossword puzzle he'd been staring at.

"This is the part where he used to go down and check on Tony. He was the only one that could," Natasha whispered, leaning towards Stephen.

"I see," Stephen noticed Steve flinch as another string of swear words were drowned out by more banging. "I think I'll try my hand."

Natasha was about to advise against it but then the sorcerer, with a wave of his hand, conjured a cup of coffee from Tony's favorite shop down the street.

Natasha held back a smirk as she watched Stephen venture towards Tony's shop.

"Sir, Doctor Strange is approaching," Friday's voice spoke, breaking Tony's concentration.

"I'm terribly busy if you didn't notice, so you better be here for a good reason," Tony spoke not looking away from his blueprints.

"You sounded like you could use a coffee," Stephen answered as he approached cautiously. He'd been warned of Dum-E.

Tony whirled around prepared to fuss at Stephen for the lame excuse and demand to know who put him up to this. It was probably Steve.

He stopped short when he saw the taller man holding out a cup from his favorite café.

"You went all the way across town to get me a coffee?" Tony frowned. That didn't seem likely.

"Of course not. I'm not your errand boy," Stephen quipped before conjuring up a napkin. "It looks like you'll need this too." His eyes roamed the mess that was Tony's shop.

"Did Rogers put you up to this?" Tony demanded; irritation evident in his tone.

"No, it was my idea," Stephen said with an offended scoff.

"Oh." Tony took a sip of the perfectly made coffee, "So how did you know I like this café and that I take my coffee black with two sugars?" his tone was accusing this time.

"I observe, Stark. And you don't take your coffee with two sugars, you take it with three."

Tony smirked. He'd been testing Stephen. He wouldn't have put it passed Steve to drive across town for him and then ask someone else to deliver it.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Stephen said with a frown then.

"What?" Tony blinked in confusion. Tony wasn't disappointed, why would Stephen think that?

"You were hoping it was sweet gesture from Rogers. I'm afraid It was just me looking for an excuse to check on you. Mrs. Romanoff suggested I have a good reason to interrupt you. I recalled the day you insisted to Peter that he try one of the donuts at that shop you like. You swore it had your favorite coffee." Stephen gestured towards the cup Tony was holding.

Tony's mouth fell open a bit. "That was like six weeks ago."

"I tend to remember important things. Enjoy your coffee, Stark," With that Stephen walked out, leaving Tony dumbfounded.

"Did he just say knowing my favorite coffee place was important?" Tony asked the empty room.

"Yes sir, and according to the live feedback upstairs, it was indeed his idea," Friday answered, pulling up the Camera from the kitchen. The sound was off, but Tony could clearly see Stephen conjure the coffee.

Tony's eyes fell to the obviously tense Steve sitting across the room. He knew that posture. Steve was on edge. He guessed it had to do with him. He'd obviously been making a racket enough to draw the attention of the supreme sorcerer.

Things were still tense between Steve and Tony. They tried not to be alone in a room together and they referred to each other by only their last names, keeping it strictly professional. It only made it hurt worse though. It reminded them of how much had truly changed. Sure, they'd talked it out and agreed to be friends, but it was hard to stop loving someone you'd been so close with. They'd fought together, loved deeper, fought each other and now...They were practically strangers living together. It didn't help that Bucky was there.

Tony had forgiven Bucky. He knew it wasn't his fault and Bucky had forgiven him for reacting so strongly. Neither were in their right mind. And Tony understood that Steve was protecting Bucky, but then he left with him. He didn't stay with Tony, he left Tony behind. That part he couldn't get passed. He couldn't help but feel like he was always going to be second best in Steve's eyes and no relationship would work like that. So it was tense and judging by the way Steve slammed his book shut and ran a hand over his face, he felt the hurt as much as Tony did.

Something in Tony wanted to go to Steve, tell him he loved him, hold him close. The feeling was instantly replaced with hurt when Bucky appeared at Steve's side. His arm sliding around his lower back. The way Steve melted into Bucky's side stung.

"Sir, might I suggest we turn this off now?" Friday offered gently, sensing Tony's pain.

Tony drug his eyes from his teammates and back to his desk, pushing all thoughts of Steve out of his head. "Yes, we've got work to do." 

 

-

Tony leaned on his desk; his chin propped unsteady on his left palm. His right hand was busy scanning the coding of the newest protocol for Peter's new suit.

"Sir, Stephen Strange is at the door, should I let him in?" Friday's voice pulled Tony from his screen.

"Yeah," Tony nodded, turning towards the glass door.

"You don't usually lock the door," Stephen commented as he stepped inside.

"It's a surprise for Peter. What's up Doc?" Tony asked with a goofy grin.

Stephen only rolled his eyes. "It was abnormally quiet down here. Wanted to make sure you hadn't impaled yourself or something."

Tony bit back a grin. Stephen had taken up the roll of looking after Tony. It had been two weeks since Stephen had conjured his favorite coffee and the team had been impressed that Tony didn't throw the sorcerer out, so they used it to their advantage. When one of them was worried about Tony they would send Stephen down.

"Who sent you this time? Bruce? Rogers?" Tony asked turning back to his desk.

"Uh, yeah, Rogers," Stephen nodded.

"Well you can tell him I'm fine. It's quiet cause I'm working on a new protocol for Peter's suit. It's mostly programing."

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Stephen asked peering over Tony's shoulder at the coding Tony was working on.

"Friday when did I eat last?" Tony asked, not looking away from the screen.

"It's been seven hours, Sir."

"There you have it," Tony tossed Stephen a smile.

Stephen frowned.

"It was only a granola bar, and you dropped half of it in the oil tub," Friday's voice spoke again.

"Tony," Stephen scolded gently.

This caught Tony's attention. Stephen never called him by his first name. It was always Stark.

"I'm making you dinner. Friday, let me know if he passes out before I'm done," Stephen huffed, turning back to the door.

"Yes Doctor."

"Hey, who's side are you on?" Tony frowned looking up as if at Friday.

Once Stephen was gone Tony let out a huff.

"Can't believe Rogers sent him down here." He grumbled.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers hasn't been at the compound all day," Friday responded.

"Wait, so Strange lied?" Tony frowned.

"Yes Sir."

Tony frowned towards the door.

"Maybe he meant Bruce," He waved a dismissive hand.

"Doctor Banner has also been gone all day. The only one who has been here is Mrs. Maximoff. She left just after her training session with Doctor Strange, three hours ago."

Tony tilted his head thoughtfully. Why would Stephen lie?

Before he could think any further of it, his computer beeped loudly.

"The coding error has been found," Friday said causing Tony to forget all about Stephen's visit.

-

When Stephen showed up at his door again, he wasn't carrying a plate of food like Tony had expected him to be.

"I thought you were making dinner. What happened? You didn't' burn the kitchen down, did you? I didn't hear the alarm go off." Tony said, spinning around in his chair to face the sorcerer.

"Dinner is ready. It's waiting upstairs," Stephen responded, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're really gonna make me take a break, aren't you?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn toddler.

"Captain Rogers would likely prefer it," Stephen spoke simply.

"Rogers, right," Tony narrowed his eyes.

The two stood their ground in silence. Neither one budging.

"Alright, fine. You win. Ten minutes," Tony pointed at Stephen as he walked by him. "Friday, lock her up and don't let anyone in but me."

"Yes Sir."

"So, what did you make? Or should I say conjure?" Tony asked as he climbed the stairs ahead of Stephen.

"I didn't conjure anything. Cooking is good practice for my hands," Stephen answered, almost sounding offended.

"Right, cause the whole unsteady thing. You seem to be doing well with that."

"Don't patronize me," Stephen's tone was low and sharp.

Tony turned to Stephen. "I wasn't. I've genuinely noticed a difference. All that meditation and yoga must be helping," He turned back towards the kitchen. "I've noticed a difference with Wanda as well."

Stephen didn't respond but a small smile tugged gently at his mouth.

"Smells wonderful, what did you say you made?" Tony asked, approaching the table.

"Beef stew. It's a simple recipe, but it's good," Stephen answered taking a seat across from Tony.

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked looking down at the bowl.

"Out," Stephen answered simply.

"Mmm, this is fantastic. You made this?" Tony asked around a bite of the beef stew.

Stephen nodded, pleased with himself. He'd taken up cooking shortly after becoming sorcerer supreme. It was a safe way of using his hands without frustrating him too much.

"Your cooking always this good? Cause if so I'm gonna need you to do it more often," Tony said shoveling in another bite.

"If it gets you to eat more than a granola bar than I'll gladly cook more often," Stephen shot Tony a displeased look.

Tony paused his eating, letting his fork rest in his bowl. "Why did you decide to come check on me earlier?"

Stephen didn't look up from his own bowl as he responded, "I told you it was too quiet, and Rogers was worried."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer. "But Steve hasn't been here all day."

This caused Stephen to pause. He looked up at Tony with an expressionless face.

Tony tilted his head. He couldn't read the other man's expression, but he'd definitely caught him in his lie.

"The day of the gala. My suit was pressed, laid out and ready to go. You told me it was Pepper." Tony picked his fork back up. "I fell asleep at my desk; I woke up in my bed. You said Thor put me there. Everytime you came to the shop to check on me, because the team was worried."

Stephen sat stiffly, eyes not looking away from Tony.

"It was you though, every time, wasn't it?" Tony's eyes looked up to meet Stephen's blue ones. They were a brighter blue than Steve's. Tony hadn't noticed that before.

"Why lie?" Tony asked when Stephen didn't respond.

The sorcerer averted his gaze towards the large window, looking out at the setting sun. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to replace Steve."

Tony's grip on his fork tightened.

"Natasha told me how he used to worry for you. How he would make sure you were alright when things got loud in the shop, or how he would make you eat, or convince you to sleep," Stephen turned back to Tony. "I found myself concerned for you, but I know you and Steve had a...different relationship."

Tony's back stiffened now. He had mixed emotions about what Stephen was saying. He'd been worried about Tony, but he didn't want Tony to get the wrong idea.

"Right," Tony nodded before promptly checking his watch. "Welp, my ten minutes are up. Thanks again for dinner," Tony gave a curt nod before standing up, leaving his half-eaten food behind.

"Tony, wait."

There it was again, his first name.

Stephen reached for Tony's wrist, stopping the genius from walking off.

Tony turned to face the sorcerer but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. That he was disappointed that Stephen didn't care about him the way Steve did?

"I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable," Stephen released Tony's wrist quickly.

"I get it. You're not Steve," Tony nodded before turning away again.

"Then why are you upset?"

Tony looked back at Stephen with a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" Stephen took a half step towards Tony. They were now only a few feet apart.

"Not at all," Tony sighed before bowing his head and hurrying off.

Tony typed the password into the keypad outside his shop door only for it to beep in protest. He tried again but to no avail.

"Damn it," Tony swore. He shook his head to try and help him think clearly. He typed it in again.

"Sir, you're using an old password. Would you like me to let you in?" Friday asked then.

"Yeah that'd be great," Tony huffed running a hand through his hair.

"Tony, wait," Stephen hurried down the steps towards Tony just as Friday unlocked the door.

"Stephen, can we not do this please, I-"

"What did you call me?" Stephen interrupted.

Tony paused, eyes wide. What had he called him? Oh God, he didn't call him Steve did he?

"You never call me Stephen," The sorcerer pointed out. He was now standing in front of Tony.

"And you never call me Tony, yet you've done it at least twice today," Tony's tone was sharp. Like he was accusing Stephen of something other than calling him by his first name.

"And that bothers you."

It wasn't posed as a question.

"No, it doesn't." Tony snapped.

"I get it, I overstepped my bounds. My apologies," Stephen offered, his eyes watching Tony's face intently.

"You didn't overstep. It's fine," Tony offered a forced smile before stepping into the shop. But Stephen followed, not satisfied.

"Then why are you upset with me?" Stephen let the door close behind him with a soft click.

Tony closed his eyes with a sigh before turning back around. "I'm not upset with you."

Stephen straightened up then.

"Right, of course. You wanted it to Captain Rogers that sent me."

A frown embedded itself into Tony's features, "What? No, he and I are..." Tony shook his head.

"Then I don't understand. You didn't want me to be Rogers, but you're upset that I wasn't Rogers?"

"No, I didn't want it to be Rogers but then you made very clear that it wasn't...Rogers," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he wasn't making any sense.

"I'll stop checking in on you," Stephen gave a curt nod.

"No," Tony blurted, surprising Stephen.

"No?"

"I don't want you to stop."

"Oh."

"I like that you worry about me," Tony clenched his hands nervously at his sides.

"You do?" Stephen asked doubtfully.

"But you have made it clear that you are not Steve and I will respect that," Tony nodded. He tried to hide the disappointment in his tone.

Stephen raised his brows curiously at Tony. "But doesn't me looking after you...make me like Steve?"

"We're not dating so...no."

"But it's okay that I look after you despite the fact that we're not dating?" Stephen asked cautiously.

Tony swallowed hard.

"I don't typically listen, but you're welcome to try," Tony gave a forced smile.

"And you won't view me as trying to replace Steve," Stephen wanted to be sure. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm not gonna try and sleep with you if that's what you're worried about," Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's not my concern at all," Stephen frowned.

Tony titled his head in curiosity. "Then why are you so worried about being Steve?"

"You and Steve are barely friends. I don't want you to view me that way."

Tony's mouth fell into an O shape. Realization setting in. "I thought you were trying to tell me that you would never be to me what Steve was."

Stephen let out a breathy laugh, "I very much hope that one day I'll be to you what Steve was. For now, though, I'll settle for tricking you into having dinner with me," he gave a wink.

A grin pulled at Tony's mouth. "Maybe next time you can take me out for dinner."

Stephen stepped forward, closing the space between him and Tony. Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all week," Stephen spoke into Tony's mouth before pulling back.

"Why didn't you?"

Stephen pulled back further, his eyes meeting Tony's. "I didn't think it was alright."

Tony snorted a laugh before pressing his lips back to Stephen's. His chest warmed at the feeling. This was more than alright.


End file.
